Radio detection and ranging (radar) systems are widely used for object detection. Generally, radar systems use radio waves to determine the range, altitude, direction, or speed of detected objects. Additional processing may be used to identify a detected object. In certain applications, a radar target may be represented as a random cluster of multiple point scatters. For example, automotive radar may detect another vehicle as a cluster of point scatters or, at a greater distance, as a single point. Each point scatter is received as a spread function with multiple dimensions. For example, the spread function may include five dimensions: range, azimuth, elevation, intensity, and Doppler. A radar echo may be represented as a cluster (superposition) of random point spread functions. Currently, radar detection and processing systems treat each of the dimensions of the spread function individually, as two-dimensional spreading functions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved detection using the multi-dimensional cluster of reflectors.